


Heart Stream

by yoharoobies



Series: Blood Rubies (YohaRuby Fics) [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday Yohane!!!, I had to make something for Yohane's bday hnng, I love yoharuby so fucking much guys, Kissing, Yoharuby being cute and supportive, livestreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoharoobies/pseuds/yoharoobies
Summary: Ruby helps Yohane with a Livestream.





	Heart Stream

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Yohane!!! I love you and this ship so much hnnnng I wanna cry

"Welcome, my little demons. I, the great and terrible Yohane, have returned once more to spread my wings of darkness and entrance the masses with my devilish charms. Tonight we have a very special guest to aid me on my crusade. I command you to give a spiritually charged welcome my apprentice."

Ruby stepped out of the shadows, and stood next to Yoshiko in a similarly gothic costume.

"I- I am the apprentice of the mighty Yohane. You may call me Rubnarok."

Yoshiko grinned with pleasure and turned to look at the stream chat. To her chagrin, it was being bombarded with lots of "CUTE!!!" and "AWWW!!", but she at least found solace in the fact that they thought her girlfriend looked cute too. She turned back to the camera.

"Kukuku... I'm glad you're so welcoming of my protege. She will be of great importance today, as she will be assisting me with our ritual. Are you ready to begin, Rubnarok?"

Yoshiko turned to Ruby, who had a nervous look on her face. Panicking, the blue haired girl moves towards her computer.

"Please excuse us for a second." Yoshiko hit the button meant to end the stream and looked back to Ruby.

"Are you ok, Ruby?" Yoshiko queried. "You don't need to do this if you don't like it." Ruby shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, really. I want to help you with this!" Ruby reassured her girlfriend. However, Yoshiko was still worried.

"You looked so unhappy though. Are you sure you want to be in this?" Yoshiko moved in closer and put her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

"I do, I just..." The redhead relented. "I'm nervous about being on camera like this. I know I've done this on camera before once and we've practiced for a while but I'm worried I'll disappoint you and your fans."

"There's no way you'll disappoint me." Yoshiko declared, hugging her girlfriend. "And if my little demons are unhappy with Rubnarok, they'll have to go through me." She added, shifting briefly to her Yohane persona. The redhead did her best not to laugh, but cracked a bright smile.

"Alright then, Yohane-sama." Ruby giggled. "Let's make this stream the rubesty." She pulled Yoshiko in and the two shared a sweet kiss for what felt like a small eternity. It likely would have gone on longer, but Ruby noticed something out of the corner of her eye...

"Hey Yoshiko-chan, is that camera's red light supposed to be on?"

Yoshiko turned to look at her desktop and saw not only the camera rolling, but the stream delay still showing their kiss from a few seconds earlier.

"Oops."

**Author's Note:**

> haha gay


End file.
